Bad Romance -WILL BE REWRITTEN SOON-
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: I don't know how and I really don't know why … What I do know is… I want your Bad Romance. Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U. Warning: Yaoi, AU, Teacher/Student Relationship, Lemon.
1. The First Is Always The Worst

Read This!

**I'm very happy and grateful to those people who read my story, who give me review about my story, to put my story in alert, to** put** me as their favorite author, and to put my story in your favorite story. Really, thanks a lot. It meant a lot to me. Even though I'm just a newbie… I was like, came out from my mother's womb and said 'wow! I wanna write a fanfic!', but seeing at all the positive response that you all have been given to me, I'm very happy. Thank you very much *hugs*.**

Author's Note:

I decided to make a new story! It's either AU or OOC, not that I know the difference though, Sorry! I'm a newbie, so please have mercy! It's my favorite pairing again, MinaNaru of course, but they're NOT RELATED, more like Teacher/Student relationship. Minato is the new teacher in Konoha High School, and Naruto is one of his students.

Hehe hope you like it xp

Don't like, don't read.

Do like, do read, and do review.

Summary: 

I don't know how and I really don't know why …

What I do know is…

I want your Bad Romance.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: Yaoi, AU / OOC, Teacher/Student Relationship, Lemon.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto because Minato owns him! Hahahaha… At least you know what I mean.

Story:

**Bad Romance**

It's Monday morning at Konoha High School, another lousy day filled with a lot of school stuffs, lectures, exams, and another boring stuffs.

A blond man was walking nervously in the corridor of the school, he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with a dark blue tie and a black pants, with his untamed blond hair style. He's walking rather nervously, knowing the fact that this was the first day of his life to teach in this school. He's walking aimlessly, and now he stopped a bit in front of a classroom. Looking as nervous as he'd ever been, he gulped a little and reached out to the door, but before he opened the door, he pulled his hand off the door and froze in front of the door.

Although he's ready to teach English today, he couldn't help but to feel nervous, after all, this was the first time he's teaching an entire class. Well, he did have some experience in teaching as a private tutor, but the whole private tutoring thing wasn't going on as smoothly as he thought would be. He stopped because one of his students would like to get him in a bed rather than to get him to teach. It's not that he didn't like sex, but thinking to actually sleep with one of his students for free sex, it's just out of his league, he would feel like the lowest bastard ever even though the sex was consensual. He would feel as if he took advantage of his pupils and he didn't want that to be happened. He knew that he had a responsibility, as a tutor, and as an older people, he needed to act with logic, and not just blindly acted according with his raging sex hormones.

He couldn't help it though. With his handsome face, enough to make every other men felt self-conscious only by standing next to him, gorgeous cerulean eyes that can pierce through your heart easily, a well toned body which is effortlessly arousing, and a quite husky voice capable to make both men and women having multiple orgasms only by hearing his voice, he's definitely a walking sex object. It's easy enough for him to make women and maybe some other men having trouble to control their breathing leaving them panting in erratic ways noting that they're having a deep sexual arousal. All he needed to do was just to look at the person's eyes deeply… with his gorgeous blue eyes pierced deeply inside you, full with… lust… and hunger, hungry enough to eat you full…BAM!

And so, being a private tutor really was not an option for him because his students would rather to hit with him and not to study with him. Thus, he quitted his private tutor job, and he tried a new way to teach because he liked teaching people.

'What's so hard in being a teacher?' thought him in his mind. 'All I need to do is just teaching in front of the classroom, don't I? It really is not that difference with private tutoring, the difference is just the amount of students that I'm teaching' added Minato in his mind.

He knew he could do this job easily, he's good at teaching, and if he didn't have his amazing sex appeal, maybe he could stay to be a private tutor. But being a teacher, might be not that hard compared to be a private tutor, at least he thought it that way. He knew that teaching an entire class room wouldn't give him an opportunity to be seduced by one of his students. Although he had his doubts, he first thought,

'What if the entire classroom seduced me… and physically forced me to have sex with them…? Wouldn't that be… err... a gang bang?' thought him.

or he thought,

'What if they disliked me and decided to rape me in front of the class, have it taped and blackmailed me with the video… just to make me stop teaching the class...' just having that kind of thought in his mind made him shuddered. Now, he wasn't really sure whether his sex appeal was a gift or a curse…He clenched his teeth, he shook his head, trying to shake away all his paranoid thinking. Even so, his logic could predict what would be happened today.

He knew there would be a lot of pressure coming to him for today. He's replacing the old teacher, and he noticed that some of the students probably had already liked the former teacher, and so, being a new guy would probably end up in being disliked, or even bullied, or in his case 'gangbanged' until he resigned so that the school would hire the former teacher to replace him.

Now, Minato wasn't really sure whether teaching a classroom would be as easy as he thought would be. Anyway, he wouldn't know it until he tried,

'Here goes nothing' thought Minato. He reached out his hand and opened the door to his classroom, he entered the classroom and looked around swiftly inside of the rowdy classroom as he walked to his table. He sat down there, trying to manage his nervous off, of course he couldn't let his nervousness be seen by his students, and so he put out his best poker face, and cleared his throat loudly to gain the class attention.

But nothing's happening.

The class was still as noisy as it was before, and it's started to piss Minato off. He loosened his tie a little bit, at first he thought that his voice was caught up inside his throat because of his tight tie.

'Calm down, everyone…' said Minato firmly but also uneasily.

The class slowly turned to be quiet a bit, until a big laugh sound came out of the crowd, really out of the blue, that voice was loud enough to annoy Minato off. It was as if the laughing was meant by the boy to laugh at his anxious face. Minato was infuriated, of course. He could feel a sudden urge coming from inside his stomach, letting him growl a small low growl arising from his throat, but he knew he mustn't let the urge win, his logic wouldn't let his urge to win at all, after all, he had to act like the grown-up he were, even though he'd be dying to approach forward to where the voice came from, standing in front of that boy's face and ripped his stupid laughing mouth in two or three.. Not that he'd matter how many times he shredded that stupid mouth though as long as it's torn and stopped producing a high level annoying laugh at once. But he knew he had to maintain his anger. He was shocked a little bit though, he didn't know he was able to be a very violent person. Usually, Minato wasn't a type of person where he'd express his anger easily. It's not like his type to be violent and ruthless. He's usually the type where Love & Peace would always come first. Whenever he's angry or furious, he'd never let it be shown to other people. He liked to and he used to keep his anger inside him and projected his angry menace slowly and silently toward the person of interest. And in this case, the person of interest was the laughing-out-loud annoying little boy.

'Is something supposed to be funny here?' asked Minato calmly to the person of his interest, he couldn't help but to glower at the boy though, with a sharp look hopefully sharp enough to note his annoyance to the boy and to make the boy whimper with his tail between his legs..

'Nope, nothing' said the boy easily, as he then chuckled a little bit. His eyes looked back at Minato's glowering blue eyes closely as if he's showing a gesture meant that 'You didn't scare me with your glaring'.

'Well, that can't be right then, can it? Then, why were you laughing that deafeningly if nothing is supposed to be funny?' asked Minato skeptically with a little piece of 'You're pissing me off' colored in his voice tone,

He noticed how his glowering eyes wasn't working enough to the boy because that boy was still able to look back at him, and chuckling. So, he decided to put out some of his anger in his tone because glaring clearly didn't work to that boy. It appeared the boy was underestimating what he's capable of! So, he crossed his arms in his chest, and looked down to that boy showing a superior look to note his position and raised his eyebrows demanding to question the boy more thoroughly.

'Well, like I said before, nothing. Nothing… that you would like to know or… Nothing that involves you... or maybe…. Nothing that I would want to tell you, I dunno, just pick one of it, if you like or don't pick at all.' said the boy heartily, he smirked again showing him a perfect smile, then chuckled a little, as if to dare Minato to do something about it if he didn't like his answer, but to Minato, it's not a perfect smile coming from that boy, it's a perfect annoyance, of course.

Minato hissed a little in his mind, he was very infuriated of course, who's this stupid unmannered little brat? Acting all superior to him, how dare him to humiliate Minato in this first class of his! He couldn't let this slide on easily. He had to punish this boy, whether it's secretly or just punish him in front of the class like putting him on a detention or something. He just had to punish this boy, so that his stupid annoying looks could vanish from that face.

But Minato didn't want to ruin his first day more than this, he knew he had to maintain his anger channeling it into something healthy so that his first day in the school wasn't completely ruined even more than this.

'Temper Minato... Temper... You are the older one... and he... he.. he is just a brat, he didn't deserve it... he didn't deserve it...' thought Minato in his mind putting some logic to his mind to calm his irritation.

And so, he decided to adjust his breath, inhaling and exhaling deeply to try putting reason in his mind and to calm himself up of this nuisance. He inhaled and he exhaled… And yet, he could still remember how easily and how loud that brat was laughing before… He then exhaled… He inhaled again... but the image of the brat looking back at him showing no sign of fear, just a full sign of superior looks, although Minato had launched his best death glare dancing vigorously in his mind. He exhaled again… as he inhaled again… and the thought of the brat said all those sentence easily… showing him no respect at all... as he disrespected Minato in front of the class.. He exhaled again and…

'Screw this, I'm gonna kill this brat! ' thought Minato.

'Detention' said Minato superiorly. Then he added, 'You are going to meet me after class, period, whether you like it or not, you can pick it, oh, I'm pretty damn sure you can pick it, well, in fact, if you don't, you can just shove your ass along with your blabbering mouth out from my class. ' he grinned a little, showing a breath taking smile with the superior looks in his face. He noticed that he's winning this battle, a perfect victory for him of course. No student could ever win against this kind of argument. Once the 'Detention' word spilled, they're going to behave like a cute little puppy they were.

'Brat, you don't know with whom you are messing with' thought Minato.

Suddenly the boy was standing abruptly from his seat, he walked then decided to stand in front of his teacher showing him his infuriated face. He's very pissed off now. He disliked how his teacher looked at him, the look as if he was simply inferior to other people. He disliked it. He disliked being looked down by other people and he couldn't stand it, now who the hell is this man thinking to look down at him like that? As if he's a piece of thrash. He then yelled

'Who the hell do you think you are? You can't do that. You're just a replacement teacher. Barely new.' yelled Naruto furiously. His blue eyes now turned darker and darker as he pierced his teacher's cerulean eyes thoroughly.

But Minato wouldn't back down either. He wouldn't be taken lightly especially by this annoying uneducated brat. He could now feel the feelings of winning in his veins, he knew it, he just knew he had won this battle, because he made the boy cracked up his annoying smile and started to gnashing his teeth. So, he decided to play it cool, he just had to play with this boy a little further to pleasure himself even more, not in sexual way, of course, because he's not a sadist.

'Looking at this brat lost his superior annoying looks was so priceless.' thought Minato. He smirked a little and he then answered 'I'm Minato Namikaze, your new teacher, although, yeah, I'm your replacement teacher, but I don't think I see your former teacher around here now, do I? So, now you just have to admit the fact that he's no longer teaching here. I am.' said Minato superiorly.

The boy looked deeply to his 'new teacher' proving the words 'if looks could kill' really existed. He then glanced back to the classroom, and with a simple hand gesture, lots of the students rose up and started to leave the classroom one by one. Leaving only a few left confused whether to follow their fellow friends or listening to their 'new teacher'. He then looked back at Minato daringly, and showed his death glare, piercing to Minato's still shocked face. He leaned forward closer to Minato and whispered a little near his earlobe,

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki and Don't. Ever. Disrespect. my teacher, remember that 'sensei' '

He then left the classroom after he intentionally tackled Minato's shoulder with his shoulder. Leaving Minato with a big shock in his face. Minato was very shocked! What's happened to him just now? Almost all of his students left his classroom. Leaving him in staggered in front of the class. He couldn't think clearly now, how dare that kid to do this, taking all of his students from him, humiliated him in front of the student. It was a really bad day for him not to mention how embarrassing it was. He was very angry now. He could feel how red his face had turned to be. How he could feel that sudden urge kept eliciting its way to his throat. He could feel an urge coming from inside of his body to punch on something or to break something, or in his case, someone.

But then he noticed, there were still a few students left in his class with a confused face, not really sure of what to do now. Minato really had lost his mood to teach, he needed to go home and refreshed his mind so that he could think clearly and put his logic first rather than his anger. So, with a small weak voice that's left in him, he dismissed the class. Not really bother to smile anymore or to even use his poker face.

After making sure the class was empty with a quick glance, he closed the door, almost slammed it. Then, he sat in his chair abruptly. He loosened his tie and removed it, so that he could breath more easily. He's very angry now. He wasn't sure he's angry to the brat or he's angry to the fact that he couldn't even manage a simple classroom even though it's also the brat's fault.

'How the hell he's able to order the entire class room with just a single hand gesture! Who the fuck does he think he is? That wretched brat!'' shouted Minato in his mind.

'How dare of him to talk to me like that! With that cursed lips! It's all filled with curses and annoyance! ' yelled Minato, again in his mind.

'And what the hell was wrong with his face! How dare him to act all so superior to me! How dare him to laugh at my face! I'm his damn fucking teacher, I'm older than him! He should respect me! Damn it! I can't stand it! I can't stand that cursed annoying fucking grin in his damn face!' argued Minato in his mind.

'Fuck it, Fuck him! I hated him! I fucking hated how he smirked at me all so superior! Damn it! The nerves of that fucking Brat!' cursed Minato aloud, in his mind.

'Damn it! Damn it! I fucking wanted to hurt that boy so bad! That asshole! I'm gonna make him feel sorry with everything that he's done to me! I'm gonna wipe that smile out of his handsome face and I'm gonna filled it with writhing agony! I'm gonna make him beg shamelessly for me to stop! and I'm not gonna stop! I'm fucking not gonna stop! I'm gonna hurt him harder and harder until he cried in pain a lot, until he regretted the day he ever dared to mess with me' cursed Minato in his mind.

Now wait a minute... Did he just say 'his handsome face'? Yep, he sure did. And is it just me, or it sounded as though Minato planned to sadistically fuck him?

Minato didn't want to admit it though, but he unintentionally thought that the best way to wipe the boy's smile and put it into writhing agony was by fucking him senselessly to the ground until he could barely even walk. That way, at least, he got what he'd want.

But Minato knew he's not going to rape the boy like that although, the idea to make the boy writhing in pain seemed to be intriguing, but not that way. Minato was not even sure whether he interested in that boy, sexually, anyway. He knew that he hated the boy. But, does hate alone is enough to get his arousal hard? What he did admit, is the fact that he's interested with both gender. He thought that there would be no difference whether he's fucking a girl or a boy's ass although, he would never tell anyone about how or why he felt that way. His moral or maybe his ego was just too high to make him ever feel that way.

But Minato did admit that he found the boy was happened to be quite handsome, and what bothered him so much, was that, the fact that usually he's wanted by other people. Many people whether it's men or women would gladly stripped naked in his lap for a free sex. But not this boy... this wretched boy… He disrespected him and completely not interested in him. It made him wondering why. And, yeah, he did admit that when that boy was whispering to his earlobe, with a small hot breath touching his lobe, it… excited him. It sent him shuddering… with anger... but also in a sexual way… And there's the thought… That one thought that made him feel like a lowest bastard in this world. The thought to have a sexual interaction with one of his students.

He couldn't help it though, a lot of things was happening today, and he kept it playing in his mind. He remembered how pouty and kissable that boy annoying lips could be… That superior looks in that boy... He hated it. He hated it and he wanted to wipe it off that boy's face… He wanted to fuck the boy senselessly so that the boy could cry so loud and scream a lot… He wanted to make the boy deliberately begging him to stop as he pounded him to the ground ruthlessly… He wanted the boy to feel sorry and regretted of what he's done today… and now, the thought of humping that boy cruelly, only to hurt him… only to make him suffer… only to make him crying a loud… made him having a painful bulge in his pants.

He couldn't help it though, it's been quite a while since he's having fun with his own body. And he needed to relinquish his sexual needs… And he needed it, now.

He looked at the door, still as closed as it should be, he then glanced around a little, to make sure that he was alone in this class room. And so, after he's completely sure that he's alone in his classroom, he started to unbuckled his belt. He then slid down his pants a little, showing a big painful erection under his blue boxer. He must do it now, he couldn't help it and he couldn't wait any longer, besides, doing this kind of stuff in his classroom, while hoping not to get caught, seemed quite kinky for him.

'Well then, here goes nothing' said Minato quietly.

He slid down his boxer a little, low enough to let his arousal free from any compression. It felt so good having the cold air tickling the shaft of his erection, he looked at his erection first, then he started caressing it with his hand.

'Oh... God… why did it have to feel so good..' thought Minato. He moaned a bit as he started to stroke himself, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible before he could be caught by anyone that entered the classroom, while he's doing this naughty thing.

At first, he's caressing his shaft, stroking it up and down, pumping it harder and harder, and then when he felt his erection grew harder and wetter, he started to play his glans with his fingertips, smearing the glistening liquid that had already accumulated in the tip of his glans. He's pumping himself faster as he imagined what he'd fantasized before.

He imagined how he would shut that noisy annoying sound coming from that brat's mouth with his full arousal stroking inside that brat's mouth. He wanted to see whether that brat would still be able to produce his annoying laugh again once his throat was deep-throated with his erection and if he refused to suck him off, then Minato would pinch the brat's nose and hold it until he couldn't breath through his nose making him to open his mouth unwillingly so that he could breath from his mouth. Once he opened out his mouth to breath, Minato would forcefully thrust his own arousal to the boy's throat and started to slide it up and down forcing him to deep-throat him violently. He also imagined how tight it would be, to put his hard on wholly inside the slick throat, and of course, how satisfying the pleasure would be. Seeing the brat's eyes falling in tear due to his neglected gag reflex… How suffering he would be… and how he would beg him to stop, as Minato tugged that stupid brat's blond hair with his hands and moved it forcefully up and down along the shaft of his erection.

'I bet he wouldn't be able to even whimper out his annoying voice when I face-fucked him...' thought Minato nastily. 'Would he still be able to laugh that loud when I poured my liquid in his fucked-up mouth..?' added Minato in his mind.

Just imagining that thought made him shivered in pleasure. He liked it… He liked it when he hurt that annoying brat so much, and he couldn't help it to pump his erection harder and harder as his dirty thought dancing valiantly in his mind. He felt his head got all dizzy in a good way, and it made him harder to concentrate, all that he'd want to concentrate was to finish his god damn erection quickly so that he could end this nonsense of fantasizing annoying brat whom he'd just met the first time, but he knew that he'd better stay aware of his surroundings, he couldn't let to get caught while he's having fun with his own body. He really hoped that no one would enter his classroom right now, because, he really-really noticed that it would be a very inappropriate view to behold.

He noticed how indecent his body language was, his legs was spreading widely, and his pants had been slid down to his ankles, his boxer was now also wet too with some glistening liquid came down from his glans as he stroked his erection faster and harder than before… not to mention his moaning was also quite disturbing although quite arousing.

'Oh.. god.. oh.. damn god….' moaned Minato in pleasure. Yup, definitely nobody should ever see what he was doing.

He had been stroking his erection for quite some long time now, but that damn climax just wouldn't come! He grew restless; he needed to pick up the pace so that the climax would come, and so he'd finish this inappropriate attitude. So he needed another stimulation than he already had. He started to play with his own body. He used his right hand to stroke his erection up and down, while his left hand wandering all over his body to arouse him even more, he opened his shirt's button as he slipped out one of his hands inside his shirt to arouse his body even more. He traced his hot body with his finger tips, slowly caressing to his sensitive spots and caressing it slowly and slowly to his body. He then pinched his nipple slowly but it's enough to make him seeing stars.

'Oh shit... oh… fuck... ohhh.' moaned Minato as he gasped in pleasure when he pinched out his another nipple. Now, he really moaned in pleasure, and it seemed that he had already forgotten with his surroundings. His breathing grew erratic and more erratic as he steadily pumped his erection faster and faster as he's abusing his very own nipple. He now fantasized to fuck the brat's entrance with his arousal. Abusing his entrance, not to bother to even preparing him for his hard on or even put some gel in it. He imagined how roughly he plunged in all of his hard on inside the boy's entrance. Letting the boy crying in pain and screeching out loud as he mercilessly pounded the boy's entrance. He also imagined how the boy was begging shamelessly for him to stop with a scared and wistful tone, with a lot of tears coming down from his eyes…

'Hmm… the sounds of pure defeat…' thought Minato as he fantasized ripping the entrance of the boy's apart further and further.

He would then grab the boy's lips roughly to shut him up in between his pleading only to hurt him even more. He then would lift the boy's face up to his face to savor how pleasuring the boy's hurtful expression would be as he ravished the boy heartlessly. Then, he would laugh out loud to the boy's face, so that he could humiliate that boy even more than the boy was already been just like how the boy had humiliated him in front of the class. He would definitely enjoy watching the boy squirming in pain, losing all of his damn pride, how he imagined it would be very intriguing to watch the boy's now pathetic looking face. Then, he would kiss that pathetic face, cruelly. So, that the boy would having a hard time to breath. How he liked it watching the boy trying to struggle away from him but having no result. He would then slam the boy to the ground whenever he tried to get away from him, then he would pinch his nipple cruelly… almost abusively… anything to make the boy suffered and screamed in agony…

All of his imagination sensitized him even more, as he could now feel waves of pleasure starting to vibrantly move inside his body, he knew it, he knew the feeling… He knew that in a moment he would reach his climax, and the thought of feeling a near-climax moment made him pumping his erection harder as he breathed out a sharp cry.

'Oh.. Fuck.. Oh.. fuck fuck fuck it.. ohhh… ohh god…' all the groaned and moaned make him even more aroused than before, he started rambling endlessly due to the pleasure. And then there's that urge again... He pumped his erection harder as he imagined face-fucking the brat's mouth as he moaned out the brat's name in pleasure..

'Ohh… take that.. oh.. fuck that.. Naruto! don't you like it..? don't you like it..? Where's your annoying smile now? Where's your fucking annoying voice now? ' said Minato superiorly.

He imagined he was talking to Naruto of course, he's not crazy to talk to himself like that. His body felt so sensitized as he's reaching out to his climax. He could feel all the pleasure coming from his pumping and stroking his own arousal was doubling up, and keep rising and rising as he almost reached out to climax.

'Ahh.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonnaa… ahh shit! Naruto!' moaned Minato in the most pleasurable way he could be as he spurted out his very own liquid.

He arched his back intensely as he felt his climax finally coming as the sensation was tickling inside of his veins. All of his muscles almost instantly contracting altogether as he finally reached his climax. And as much as he hated to admit it, he reached his climax while fantasizing doing things with his students. With that brat. The one brat that he hated so much because he had disrespected him in front of the class, because that one brat had dismissed the class right in front of his eyes. But that one brat, was the one that made him masturbating right in his classroom. He didn't notice that he's into sadistic things, until he remembered how much he liked it getting hard to watch the brat's face suffer in pain.

Now that he's finally finished his nasty handjob, his logic finally reached him. He noticed that he's in a very improper situation. He noticed how his shirt's entire buttons had been unbuttoned, he noticed how his shirt was drenched in his own sweat, and he also noticed that some of his liquid was spurted out to his chest and body, making it quite sticky, he also noticed that some of his liquid was also spurted in his desk. His hand? well, definitely drenched in his own liquid, his boxer? was also wet too. He wondered why he came so much, and spilled all over the place. He admitted that it had been rather long that he didn't have so much pleasure with his own body, and started to guess that maybe it's the reason why he spurted so much now.

He cleaned his hands with his handkerchief, and then he also wiped off all of his seeds that splattered in his desk, in his chest, and also in his toned body.

'Damn it, I'm all sticky!' cursed Minato in his mind.

He then pulled up his boxer to cover his now semi-hard erection, and he pulled out his pants, he then started to button his shirt. As he buttoned the first button of his shirt, he suddenly heard, something, something that he wished he hadn't heard..

'Finished already 'sensei'? That was rather quick.' a low husky voice came out of nowhere, it appeared that voice came from near the classroom entrance. Minato then threw a quick glance toward the direction of the voice. His heart beat faster, as he saw a boy was standing idly in front of the door.

'How long have you been standing there?' asked Minato surprised. Instantly, he buttoned his shirt to cover his body.

'Hmm... Long enough...' said the boy mischievously as he smirked and chuckled out a little as he looked back at the still shocked teacher.

Minato wasn't a stupid person of course, judging from the boy's look, it was as if the boy said 'You are so dead now.'

'Damn it! He must have seen me jacking off!' thought Minato.

'Don't play games with me brat! How long!' demanded Minato. He's angry now, mostly he's angry to himself to let him get caught in such stupid situation, and getting caught masturbating in the classroom, he hated to admit it but getting caught wasn't really a good thing to start his first day as a teacher in the school.

'I told you, long enough… enough to hear you moaned out my name lustfully…' said the boy as he smiled naughtily with a scent of arrogance coming from his superior face.

'Damn it... that face... he's making that face again… I can't stand it... I can't stand how he played me like that... as if he thought he's all superior compared to me… Damn it… I hate it... I want to wipe that annoying smile from his face so bad… No, I WANT TO to rip his face NOW… I'm gonna ripped his annoying face apart and filled it with writhing agony…' said Minato angrily in his mind.

'Brat, you don't know with whom you're messing with' said Minato in a low husky voice with a deep death glare staring right at the boy's mischievous face.

His bold cerulean eyes grew darker and darker, as the urge eliciting from inside his body. He had this kind of urge before, and he would have fought the urge inside of him... but now… he wouldn't fight the urge any longer... He wanted to let the urge to win…

-To Be Continued—

Author's Note

I like it when I put 'to be continued' right when the story starts to be exciting! It makes people wanting for more, doesn't it?

I 'm so happy... I've been craving to make Teacher/Student relationship story. And now, I finally did it! xD xD xD, This is actually my first fic with detailed lemon in it. I hope it isn't too porn-ish. Let me know if it's too porny, ok?

**Next chapter** will be **coming soon**!  
>In the Next Chapter an <strong>ACTUAL RAPE<strong> scene will be happening too.

Please R&R!  
><strong>No Review, No Updates! <strong>

Just Kidding! I'll still update it even if you don't review, but if you do review, I will update it very soon! Honestly, if it's not too much to ask… but I need 10 reviews in one story as a qualification to be a Beta reader. (I think read it that way... am I wrong?) I'm not planning to be a Beta reader very soon but I just wanted to see that I'm qualified enough to be a writer. Hopefully, if you like my story… You would give me some review.


	2. A Wrong Impression

Author's Note:

2nd chapter finished! I really love this Teacher/Student relationship story! I hope it's as good as the first chapter… hehe… as promised there will be a RAPE scene today… LOL… I just like the idea when Naruto is raped... It's so much into his character… I think… hahaha…

Don't like, don't read.

Do like, do read, and do review.

Summary: 

I don't know how and I really don't know why …

What I do know is…

I want your Bad Romance.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: Yaoi, AU / OOC, Teacher/Student Relationship, Lemon, Rape.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto. Yeah, the reason why I have him raped is because I don't own him. *Evil Laugh*

Story:

**Bad Romance – Chapter 2**

"_Brat, you don't know with whom you're messing with" said Minato in a low husky voice with a deep death glare staring right at the boy's mischievous face. _

_His bold cerulean eyes grew darker and darker, as the urge eliciting from inside his body. He had this kind of urge before, and he would have fought the urge inside of him... but now… he wouldn't fight the urge any longer... He wanted to let the urge to win…_

He walked towards Naruto slowly but surely, with his eyes staring deep into Naruto's blue eyes. He looked at him very deeply and observed every move that Naruto did or would do… Just like a predator wanting to devour his prey. He walked slowly, closer and closer to the entrance of his classroom, marching slowly towards Naruto's still position. He stared at Naruto's mischievous face closely as he walked and then he leaned in front of Naruto's face.

Now, Minato was face to face with Naruto. Their face was only inches away from each other's face. His cerulean eyes grew darker and darker as he threatening Naruto, ordering him to back down. But of course, Naruto was not even threatened at all. He looked straight back into Minato's furious eyes, trying to read his expression as he then smirked a little bit.

'The nerves of that brat! I'm threatening him like this and he was still able to smirk at me? He's so dead now... so dead.' thought Minato in his mind as he then growled out a small growl coming up from his throat as his urge keep eliciting up. Now, he wanted to let his urge win.

With his strong muscular hands, he pushed Naruto to the wall letting Naruto groaned out a small groan as his back was hitting the wall rather hard with a loud 'thud' sound from the wall. He admitted that he liked the sounds of Naruto's groaning.

'He groaned… Hah! Take that! You little bastard! ...' said Minato in his mind.

He then smirked a little, because he really liked it when he pushed the brat harshly to the wall. He also liked how this annoying little brat groaned out a bit when he shoved Naruto's back to the wall. It's very enticing.

He gripped Naruto's shoulders with his hands roughly and held Naruto with his back against the wall. He held Naruto really tight, so that Naruto couldn't struggle at all not to mention that he intended to hurt Naruto a little bit with his tight grasp. Minato then leaned his face closer to Naruto's face and started to savor Naruto's painful expression.

'Hmph. Show me your pain now.' said Minato in his mind.

He looked at Naruto's face wanting to see Naruto's blue eyes filled with fear and if possible, a little bit of tears. But it didn't show any sign of that at all.

The boy's face still the same as it was! As if, what Minato had just did, didn't scare him at all. He still smirked out his annoying smile as if taunting Minato to do more than just pushing him to the wall harshly. His bold blue eyes stared daringly into Minato's enraged eyes, taunting him to do more than this.

He impishly smiled at Minato, with his eyes looked at Minato's eyes superiorly making Minato's urge stimulated even more. Of course Minato couldn't stand being smirked like that from the blond boy. Whoever dared to make fun of Minato, would definitely regret it later.

'Hmph. Brat… Your funeral.' thought Minato in his mind as he scoffed a little bit.

He first thought to let go of the brat if only the brat had shown a little sign of scared, but now, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to hurt the brat badly so, that the brat couldn't grin out his annoying grin again.

He moved one of his hands to the boy's neck as he then choked the brat a little bit. Just a small strangle, so that the boy would be very scared and started to struggle away. Well, in fact Minato did it only to make the boy showed up how scaredy-cat the boy really was. He really didn't have any intention to kill the boy from asphyxia, of course, he's not a murderer.

Well, maybe only a sadist… no, not really a sadist, though. He liked peace! For the love of the God! He's definitely into peace and love. The one type that wouldn't pick a fight with some bastard that dared messing his day. But now, it seemed it's all slightly changed because of the brat's attitude.

Now, he's into pain! And he liked it when he saw the boy's face in pain! Like, really liked it! It's stimulating him whenever the boy cried in pain! Well, guess that makes him a sadist… only a little bit of a sadist though. It was like, he's good, but he's also had a dark side inside him. Everyone has a dark side inside of him, and of course, Minato had it too. And his dark side really liked it when he saw the boy writhing in pain.

He then lifted up the boy's face to savor the pain that would eventually come out from the boy's face. He stared at the boy and waited for a moment. He waited until the boy started to crack up and started to struggle away, pushing him away, or pleading and crying or so. Not that it really mattered to Minato, because he only wished he could see the boy lose all of his pride, like his face writhing in pain, eyes scared to death, tears falling down in his eyes, begging shamelessly or so.

Minato might not realize it, but when he's busy imagining what would the brat do when he strangled him like this, as he imagined how pleasurable it would be seeing the boy's arrogant face colored in pain, his grip got little tighter and tighter from before and it made the boy cough up a little bit. The sounds of the boy cough up finally brought Minato back from reality.

He then looked at the boy's expression, and there he could see what he had been longing to see! The boy's expression finally changed! He already lost out his annoying smirked and now his face turned out to be a little bit in pain. Just slightly in pain though.

Not really sure whether it's because of the tight grip in his neck or the tight grasp in his shoulder. But he looked like he's slightly in pain! And that view… The boy's face filled in pain, even though it's not really that much, enticed Minato up.

He could feel now his erection started to bulge inside his pants, and started to throb as the intense waves flew inside of his arousal's vein. He could feel his breathing went a little bit erratic as his imagination finally became actual reality and he liked it.

He savored the moment appreciatively as the pleasurable waves flew through his body. He felt like he's in heat now only by watching the boy slightly in pain, and that feeling made him to crave for more… more pain from the boy.

He then tightened his grip as he pushed the boy to the wall harder. He leaned his body forward and their body started to clench at each other in rather indecent way especially their chest and their crotch. And, once their body met with each other, you know what would be happened next…

He really didn't care anymore what would be happened next though. He had killed his logic before, when the boy humiliated him as he was caught up jacking off in his classroom by the blond boy. He didn't care if the boy sued him or put him on charges of Statutory Rape. It didn't matter anymore as long as he got what he wanted. As long as he crushed the boy ill-behaved smile and put it into writhing agony.

He knew that the pleasure would be divine, as much as the risk was. And so, Minato started to grind his body, into the boy's body. He could feel how the brat's heart was beating so fast when he compressed their body together closely.

"You like that?" asked Minato mockingly.

Of course the boy didn't like it! What kind of person would like it when your neck was being strangled by a stranger, even though the stranger was as hot as hell? He couldn't breath! And he's definitely not a masochist! So, how come Minato asked the boy whether he liked it or not when the boy undoubtedly showed his face was in pain!

But, Minato wasn't really expecting an answer either. He only did that to make fun of the boy. He just liked it. He liked to humiliate this boy, disdainfully mocking him perfectly so that the boy would finally understand how low he was compared to Minato. Minato then grinned his superior smile to the boy's face, showing how weakling and useless the boy really was.

"Hmph" scoffed the boy a little bit.

He couldn't talk that much when he was choked at his throat like this, and so, letting out a small scoff was enough and most probably the only way to show a disapproving gesture. He was a little bit in pain because of how tight Minato gripped at his neck, but he managed to shake away his pain.

He smirked again as he put his best mischievous face again to Minato, he noticed that he couldn't let his pain be seen by Minato and so, he decided to just smirked a little. He knew that he could make his teacher pissed off with his simple smirk. The boy was quite happy though. He was happy to make Minato lose his temper like this. He liked it when he pissed his teacher off.

And he knew exactly that his teacher was doing all this things was because he wanted to make him pleaded in pain , wanted to make him struggle so bad, like a normal people would react. And, if he did show his face filled in pain or if he did try to struggle away that would make his teacher win. And Naruto didn't like it when he's losing. He's not a quitter. And he's definitely wouldn't give up, he hadn't lost his battle with his teacher yet. So, he decided to play it cool.

He cleared up his throat, trying to collect a little breath he had left so that he could taunt at Minato even more, as if the smirk on his face weren't enough. He leaned forward and said,

"You want me to say _get off me_ 'sensei'? Well, how about _get me off _?" said Naruto seductively.

He wasn't even scared if his teacher really really raped him off forcefully. He dared his now-aroused teacher to get him off. Some nerves he had! He then smirked his perfect annoying smile to Minato. And that smirk, definitely enraged Minato so much. Naruto was really good at pissing someone off, he definitely has a natural talent in it, just like Minato was really good at arousing someone. Don't know whether it's a gift or a curse though.

Minato was so speechless. Not only wasn't the brat threatened by his action but the brat also dared Minato to jack him off! The nerves of that boy! He even gave Minato his perfect annoying smile, acting all superior as if he wasn't scared of anything. He thought Minato wouldn't be able to do anything! But Minato wasn't someone that should be underestimated with. Minato could feel the urge coming up from inside him, making it all the way to the top. He was very enraged! Too enrage, that made him so speechless.

'What's wrong with this brat? He asked me to jerk him off? Who the hell he thinks he is!' thought Minato.

Minato was pretty furious about the brat's reaction. He wanted to fuck the brat so that he could see the brat's face filled with pain! He wanted to see the boy's struggling in vain. He wanted to make the boy's crying as he took the boy's virginity away and disgraced him even more. But this... this damn boy, wasn't even scared! The boy even let Minato to fuck him! No, the boy _wanted_ Minato to fuck him!

Seeing Minato was so speechless, the boy was very happy about it. He knew that his plan was working, and so, he decided to step up his game.

"What's wrong 'sensei'? Don't you want it so bad? I heard you moaned out my name lustfully when you were jacking off... or maybe… you are too weak to have a full erection again right after you've come?" said Naruto, again mockingly.

He ground his crotch against Minato's crotch as he said those wicked words, as if trying to seduce Minato even more. He laughed when he felt that Minato's erection just twitched when their crotch grind at each other, he also laughed a little bit imagining how his teacher was too weak to have a multiple orgasms.

'The nerves of that brat! He's calling me weak? I can still fucking have a full arousal right after I've come, Damn it! I'm not weak!' protested Minato in his mind.

He didn't like it, and of course, his ego wouldn't accept it being called like that! He's not weak! He could still have sex all night if he fucking wanted it. He's the walking sex God! How come the brat mocked him that he was bad in sex?

"Why you..!" said Minato angrily.

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't accept that the brat was toying with his ego. He intended to make the brat writhing in pain but the brat wasn't even scared off. He wanted to fuck the brat senselessly, making the brat crying out loud and pleaded foolishly for him to stop, but it turned out the brat wanted Minato to fuck his entrance! He even seduced Minato to jerk him off! His reaction made all Minato's threat went awry.

There's no point of threatening someone with things that they would want to do it. It wasn't even like a threat at all. At first, Minato wanted to rape the brat against his will, so that the brat would be crying and pleading to stop! But, it turned out the brat willingly to be fucked! And, Minato couldn't stand it… Minato didn't want the brat to have every thing just like what he had wanted. He'd rather die than to see the brat's happy face.

And, he also knew that the brat wasn't just bluffing! He fucking clenched his crotch at Minato's arousal before. Tempting Minato to fuck him! All of the brat's unusual reaction made Minato to be speechless.

"Oh, come on... Don't be so wanton… I know you want it…" said Naruto invitingly.

He then used his slick tongue to lick at Minato's hand, very seductively. Suddenly, Minato jerked off his grip on Naruto. He released his grasp from the brat's body, as he then walked staggered back slowly. His face was also pretty shocked too. He really couldn't believe what had just happened. The boy used his cursed tongue to seduce his teacher! It seemed that now the prey started to devour its hunter.

'What? What the... Did he just..? Damn it! He licked me!' thought Minato in his mind.

Although, he hated to admit it, but he liked the sensation when the boy seductively used his slick tongue to entice Minato's hand. It was so wet and hot sensation enough to make Minato blushed scarlet. He didn't want his blushed face to be seen by anyone, especially by the annoying brat, but he couldn't help it. He's blushing now and the brat could see his blush very easily.

Seeing that Minato was staggered back and blushed, losing all of his damn pride just by a single blush. The boy laughed out loud to humiliate Minato even more. The annoying sound that the boy had once produced before was now ringing so loud in Minato's head making him pissed off but also embarrassed.

He was embarrassed because his blushing was seen by the annoying brat whom he hated so much. Judging from how loud the brat was laughing, I guess the blush was really really red.

'Damn it, damn it! That voice again… That smile… again! Arggh!' shouted Minato restlessly in his mind.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand this brat anymore. His laugh, his voice, his smile, everything that emanated from this brat, clearly pissed Minato off. He needed to go away from this brat, and if the brat wouldn't go away, then he just had to tell the brat to go fuck himself then he would definitely leave this boy, even though it meant that he had to quit his job as a new teacher.

"Alright, brat, you win." admitted Minato. Then he added again,

"Since the first time I've met you, I really can not stand being with you! I hate your annoying face, I hate your annoying laugh, I hate your smile, to put it simply, I just hate you. Okay, so if you please just go fuck yourself up, and leave the fuck of me alone. You can call your damn former teacher back! And ask him to teach you again in this classroom. I quit!" said Minato frustrated.

He's really at his wits end now. He didn't even bother to look calm as he said these things. He's so frustrated by Naruto's action and now all he wanted to do just go home and forget about this stupid brat.

"No, I can't" said Naruto with a wistful tone.

Somehow, his face looked darker and somber than before as if he were hurt so much. He stopped his smirked as he looked away from his teacher's eyes. What's happening to him?

'Where did he put out all of his annoying face now? He looks better like this ' thought Minato in his mind.

Minato did admit that the boy was quite handsome, and he did know that the boy had very adorable blue eyes, the one that made you go 'awww' when you saw it. And his body… it was lean enough to make his turtle neck shirt fits perfectly. One that could… But then, Minato shook away of what he was just thinking and decided to talk again,

"Yes! Yes, you can! You can call whoever your former teacher is and ask him to teach you!" said Minato positively.

He's really frustrated by Naruto. He didn't even want to think why he started to feel bad with the brat, not to mention how he did like it seeing the boy looking gloomy like this. Maybe Minato did have some feelings with this brat… The one brat that was so annoying, one that he was just first met. He didn't want to admit it. He knew that he hated the brat. But, why did he feel bad seeing the brat's face all gloomy? He felt like he wanted to hug the brat and made all his pain went away.

What's wrong with him? Minato already knew that he couldn't and shouldn't have feelings with his students, and this brat had just made Minato wanted to quit his teaching job so bad. Now, he wasn't really sure whether he really wanted to quit his job or not. The boy made him very furious, and made him aroused all in one time, he couldn't possibly love with someone that he'd just met, right? He kept thinking that maybe it was just a fluke.

"Didn't you mean 'was'?" said Naruto halfheartedly.

He still looked away from his teacher's eyes, as he grew more somber than before. He tried to look away from his teacher's face. But his teacher was able to observe Naruto's face closely. It seemed that Naruto was hurt a lot.

'What's wrong with him? Not so long ago he was acting like a total bastard... but now… he looks like in pain... What's the matter with him..?' thought Minato in his mind. He noticed how the boy changed his own expression and also his voice tone. The annoying little brat now turned out to be a miserable little boy.

"What?" asked Minato plainly.

He didn't use his mind before, because he was busy observing the boy's change in expression. And he's busy thinking whether he had feelings with the boy or not. But only in a moment when he had used his mind, he realized it. He realized why the boy was so crushed. He realized it why the boy was so angry at him just by being a replacement of his former teacher. He realized why the boy was so angry at him when he disrespected his former teacher. He realized it why the boy was able to command all of his students to leave the classroom when he disrespected his former teacher.

He realized it why the boy said 'was' when he's talking about the former teacher instead of 'is'. It all makes sense now… altogether. He was replacing the former teacher… because the former teacher had just recently deceased…

"Oh… I didn't… know… I'm sorry…" said Minato apologetically.

He felt like a total jerk. It's no wonder the boy was very angry at him. He disrespected his deceased former teacher. The teacher that possibly was loved and cared by all of his students. How could Minato acting so insensitive like that! It's really not like him at all… It was all because of his ego… His ego wanted him to be respected too just like the former teacher... But what he didn't know… was the truth that the former teacher can no longer teach anymore.

"Never mind. Not that I would expect a stranger to understand it." said Naruto coldly as he then shrugged his shoulder like he didn't care of what Minato was saying.

"What? I was just trying to show you some sympathy!" protested Minato.

How could Naruto have said it like that? Minato was just showing him sympathy. Minato didn't like being called the bad guy here. He's a good guy, very kindly and caring, well, he did have some kind of problem when it comes to his ego, but still, he's a very good man. He sympathized at Naruto, the boy whom he hated so much before because Minato realized that it was his own fault that made Naruto acting like a total bastard.

Minato knew that somewhere deep inside the boy's annoying exterior, there's someone good inside still sleeping inside of the boy, wanting to wake up… And so, Minato wanted to bury the hatchet. He didn't know that Naruto could be such a good boy… without his annoying smile, of course.

"And I don't need a sympathy from someone that was just jerking off in a classroom!" argued Naruto as he scoffed a little bit.

He just had to bring that up, didn't he? It was just a plain mistake that Minato jerked off in the classroom and accidentally caught off guard by Naruto. But of course, everyone makes mistake! Everybody, every single body, does a mistake! okay, if not, that means you are not doing anything, and that is also a mistake. But then again, you know as they say, once people finds out you're a whore, you are nothing more. That's as much as Naruto thought Minato was.

"Why you..! Cut it out okay! It was a mistake that I jerked off in this classroom, but must you have to bring it up every time?" said Minato embarrassedly.

He was quite angry and also embarrassed. He was blushing, not really sure whether it meant he was angry or he was embarrassed, but he's definitely blushed, again. But, really, Naruto, do you have to always bring that up?

"I don't care. I don't care you jerked off in your room, the classroom, the restroom or even in public. Just leave me alone… I don't need your sympathy!" said Naruto arrogantly. He then walked away from his teacher, then forwarded towards his seat to pick something that he had left before. It seemed to be a book or a note.

"Well then! Just go fuck yourself now! Shoo!" said Minato angrily as he lifted one of his hand up, pointing at the door, telling the boy to leave his classroom instantly.

He didn't care anymore. He wanted to care the boy before, but the boy himself didn't want to be cared with. So, just let the boy do what he wants. But, deep down, Minato knew that he felt bad talking such things to this boy. He regretted his saying in his mind, of course he wouldn't tell to the boy that he had regretted what he just said before because his ego just wouldn't let him.

"Screw you!" shouted Naruto.

He felt so angry, he didn't know why though. It's not that he's angry when his teacher sent him out. It's just that, he wanted his teacher to care about his situation even more. He felt like his teacher wasn't caring enough. He needed more than just sympathy. He needed someone that would still be there even if Naruto specifically said to the person to go away. It was like what Naruto wanted and what Naruto was saying was a totally different thing.

Every time he said 'Go away', Naruto meant it the opposite. But right now, he left the teacher alone and slammed the classroom's door. He needed to go to Biology classroom anyway and being all too emotional with Minato wouldn't be a good thing to start the day.

Minato was quite pissed off seeing the boy talked like that and slammed the door loudly. Minato knew that deep down the boy was a good boy, but the boy just got some attitude problem. He wanted to care about the boy, just like a normal teacher would do towards his student. But then again, his ego got the better off him.

'Well, I don't care about him anymore! He doesn't want to be cared either!' said Minato in his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was noon already now. The school should be over by now. And the students and the teachers would all be go home by now. But it's quite too bad that Minato had to watch the Detention room, because the teacher that was supposed to watch the detention room for today was sick. And so, he waited blankly at the Detention room having nothing to do left.

He recalled what had happened with him today. All of the today's events. Started from his nervousness while he was walking through the corridor, the confrontation with the brat, and how somber the brat turned to be. He couldn't help but keep thinking what caused the boy to be that sad looking.

The images of the boy's sad expression keep playing in his mind. He couldn't get over it. He wanted to know why the boy was feeling like that. At first he thought that he was just sad because of his deceased teacher, but Minato couldn't stop to think that there's more to that.

'There must be something that made him acting like that…' thought Minato in his mind.

Minato couldn't help it but to constantly think about the boy. Minato really wanted to care about the boy. He knew that, deep down the boy was a very kind person. He knew that the boy acting like a bastard because Minato had disrespected his former teacher and maybe if he hadn't disrespected his former teacher, Minato and the boy could be a friend.

But Minato also notice that the boy was acting so coldly towards him. The boy didn't want to be care by Minato. He didn't even want his sympathy! Minato thought that there's something that's happening to the boy and made him acting so cold like that.

'There has to be something!' thought Minato in his mind.

He determined to know the boy's better. To care for the boy better, even so the boy happened to reject Minato. He knew that whatever happened to the boy, made him put up his guard towards other people. He kept thinking of what's happening to the boy as time passed by and it's not like there's anything better to do when you were asked to watch the detention room except thinking.

Minato definitely had drifting off from reality as he didn't realize that his detention students started to leave the room one by one. But when his logic finally came into his mind, he instantly looked at the clock. It seemed that the detention hour's over. Thank God he didn't shout at the leaving crowds, or he would definitely be embarrassed.

He's happy now, he could go home and refresh his mind, and hopefully forget his confrontation with the brat's today. He picked his belongings and then he noticed the detention list. He looked at the detention list, and noticed that there's one person didn't come into the detention today.

"Uzumaki Naruto" read Minato.

He then thought for a moment. He noticed that he had heard this name before, but he was wondering where he could possibly hear it. It took a moment for him to realize that it was the name of the brat. The one brat that had been inside of his mind ever since the confrontation.

"That Brat!" whispered Minato lowly.

'The nerves of that brat! He didn't come to his detention! What the hell he thinks he is! Oh, I'm gonna kill this brat later!' thought Minato angrily.

He knew that there's something wrong with the brat, but it necessarily doesn't mean that the brat could do whatever he wanted to do! He skipped the detention, and probably had left the school early. Minato was quite pissed off. At first he thought that the boy was a very kind boy inside, but now he found out that the boy was skipping detention, he now thought that the brat was merely just a badly behaved brat.

'Damn it! Why did I even care with this brat! He's an asshole!' said Minato in his mind.

He regretted to ever sympathize the brat, and to believe that the brat was actually a good person inside. Now, he really wanted to go home. Everything's that had happened for today was a total mess. He couldn't take it anymore. Please, he needed a break. There's just too much, too damn much that had happened to him today. And, it's all because of this damn brat.

He then picked all his belongings and left the detention room. He closed the door and locked it. He then went to the faculty office to pick his belongings there, put the detention room key and then he could go home. Only just one thing...

"Gah! I haven't written my administration draft!" said Minato angrily.

He was pissed off already, and now he became more pissed off than before, because he noticed that he couldn't go home yet! As a replacement teacher, he needed to fill things like administration things in the faculty office. And so, he decided to go to the faculty office to finish his chores as for today, and then he could finally go home to his home sweet home.

At the faculty office, he headed to his room to fill his drafts, and yeah every teacher has his/her own room, he noticed that he was already very late in the school and he couldn't help to notice that the faculty office was very empty.

'Of course every teacher has already gone home!' cursed Minato in his mind.

He cursed the fact that he was the only teacher that was still in the school because of the detention room things, and the administration drafts. And so, he picked up his administration drafts and started to fill it quickly. He just had to finish these damn drafts quickly and then he could go home and could finally forget about whatever happened today. He picked his pen and started to write down the administration drafts quickly.

'Damn it, damn it, damn it' cursed Minato angrily in his mind. Today was a really bad day to him, and having to go home late just pissed him off even more.

'Thanks to the damn brat!' said Minato in his mind.

He couldn't stop to think how he hated the brat so much, how he had been fooled by the brat's somber expression. He felt like he was being betrayed. He really believed that the boy was a good person, but now?

'That boy was a total bastard! ' said Minato again in his mind.

His hand was writing the essay quickly but he had nothing to do with his mind. And so, he used his mind to recall his today's bad event. He remembered how the brat was smiling mischievously to him, he remembered how the brat was laughing at his face out loud, he also remembered how the boy had made him turned on and started to jerk off in the classroom! And that brat was also the culprit that caught Minato when he was jerking off!

'Arghh! I hated him so much!' shouted Minato in his mind. He didn't notice that his anger was projected to his pen as he accidentally ripped his draft with his pen.

'Damn it! Now I have to write all over again! Fuck!' cursed Minato rather aloud in his mind. He hated the brat so much, and he hated the fact that he had to write his administration drafts all over again, and it means he's going to go home very late now, thanks to the brat. He started to pick his new drafts, as he then started to write again.

'Damn it! Minato temper! Forget about the damn brat!' told Minato to his inner self. He started to write the draft calmly. He decided to not think about the damn brat anymore. But he just couldn't help it… The mischievous smile… It kept playing on his mind.

He stopped his writing, and took a deep breath. He had to focus now. Today he had lost his focus too much, and Minato couldn't let it be worst. Yes, he had a bad day, but he shouldn't lose himself like this. Not by some annoying brat. He started to think about the good things that had happened to him today. He started to think how he physically assaulted the brat. How he really liked it when he pushed the boy to the wall as he then groaned. Groaned in total pain.

'Hmm… he did groan in pain' thought Minato appreciatively, as he nodded in agreement.

He gained his focus now. He could write the drafts very calmly. He's happy that he had returned to himself again. The Minato that wasn't lose his temper. He kept on thinking all the good things that had happened to him today. How he liked the pleasure when he pressed the boy to the wall. How he liked it when he saw the boy was writhing in a pain, even though it's just a slight pain. How he liked it so much when the boy groaned out a little bit…

'Yeah, he definitely groaned like this...' said Minato in his mind.

'What the?' thought Minato.

He thought that he was alone in the faculty office! But he definitely heard someone was groaning in pain. And that groan, definitely heard like the brat's groan. He put down his pen and looked around his room, but he didn't see anyone.

'Hmm... It's weird… I must have imagining things' thought Minato in his mind.

And there he could hear the groan again and it's quite louder than before.

"What?" said Minato lowly.

He was a hundred percent positive that he heard someone was groaning not far from his room and he was eighty percent positive that the groan was identical with the brat's groan. He had a very good memory you know, he would definitely remember what the brat's groan heard like. He then put down his pen, as he started to walk out from his room. He focused his ears trying to point out where the sounds came from.

He wasn't really sure, but he thought that the voice was coming from the room not far from his room. And so, he walked forward to where the sounds came from. As he walked through the faculty office, he could hear that the groan was becoming louder and louder than ever. Now, he's really positive that someone was groaning in pain. He then stopped a bit in front of the door. He noticed that whoever made the groaning sound, it's definitely coming from this room.

He stopped in the front door because he was confused whether he should just bark in and confront whoever teacher that was doing such thing or just ignored it. He wanted to confront it, but he felt a little bit nervous though, because he's the new teacher, and would he have the nerve to confront the older teacher?

But his conscience wouldn't stop him like that. He knew he had to do the right things, and even though it's not his business to bark in like this, but he had to confront this teacher! And so, he collected his courage and opened up the door.

And there he could see it,

A black haired man was making out with a blond boy in the room. They were both still fully clothed, well, not really, but they're only a little bit naked though like their pants were slid down a little, and their shirt were pulled off a little but not fully naked maybe because they're having a 'quickie' in the office.

He saw the blond boy was bent over to the desk, with his head faced the desk, and the black haired teacher was standing behind the boy. He couldn't see the boy's face, but he noticed who the blond boy was. He instantly recognized that the blond boy was the same brat that pissed him off today.

The boy was groaning slightly in pain as the teacher seemed to stir the inside of the boy with his fingers. He moved his fingers forward and backward trying to spreading the entrance of the boy slowly but surely. They both seemed to be busy with each other and completely ignored Minato who was very shocked by the view.

'What the hell..!' said Minato in his mind.

'A teacher and a student..! Making out? Isn't this… a rape? This is insane!' argued Minato in his mind.

But Minato wasn't really sure what to talk either. He's very shocked by this incident and not really sure what to do either. He didn't even know whether he should have looked at this or shouldn't. But apparently, he already did look at the couple. He loosened his tight tie, trying to shake away his guilty and started to put logic in his mind.

His conscience forced him to confront the teacher, thinking that this was might actually be a statutory rape. He knew that he should confront the teacher. But then, something was coming through his mind. Something that he thought was a very outrageous thing ever.

'What if… what if it was consensual? It's not that the brat was a pure good boy anyway… he's ill-behaved... he skipped the damn detention Minato... He probably seduced the teacher too… Like he did to me before…' thought Minato in his mind.

He couldn't help but feel furious about it. He didn't know why but it really pissed him off. Maybe the fact that a teacher was fucking a student really disgusted him off or maybe the fact that the student voluntarily seduced the teacher asking him to give a sex experience that pissed him off.

He felt very enraged, he could feel his face started to flush red. He didn't care if they're pissed off because having caught them doing this ill thing in the faculty office. He needed to confront the teacher. He collected all his courage and started to make his way into the room.

But before he's talking or what. The black haired teacher noticed the blond teacher was standing idly in the front door. And so, the teacher greeted him.

"Greetings Minato-san, can I help you? You see… I'm a little bit busy here... Maybe you could come back later" said the black haired teacher lightly.

"err.. I.. was just… I was just leaving the detention room keys... uhh.. I saw Naruto-kun was here … and I was kind of wondering why Naruto-kun didn't come to the detention before…" said Minato panickedly.

He then looked away from the couple, but he couldn't stop but notice that Naruto's lifted his head a little bit and he looked pretty shocked then he shook away his shock feelings and started to put his poker face. He then looked back to the desk, not really bothering whether Minato saw him doing this illiterate thing or not. Minato was pretty shocked now he could feel his mouth started to shape like a big 'O'.

'If the boy was being raped… He must have screamed for help… He did see me standing idly here... Why didn't he scream for me to help..?' thought Minato in his mind.

Still thinking that the boy was being raped against his will… but then again, it all came down to him quickly.

'Damn it! Just like I thought before! It was consensual! That boy was a fucking slut!' cursed Minato in his mind.

He's very pissed off now. It's not that he's pissed off because he was jealous. He was very pissed off because he noticed that the boy was merely a slut. The boy was asking older people to give him a sexual experience. That really pissed him off. He felt like he was betrayed. He thought that the boy was a good person. But it turned out to be this boy was totally helpless.

He's a complete bastard. Minato was pretty speechless. Seeing a teacher making out with a student really put his mind into a blank state. Not to mention that the student was intentionally seduced the teacher to fuck him in the office. Well, fucking in the office was quite a kinky idea, but when a student was asking for something like that? What a slut.

"Oh, we were busy before. I apologized that I had to keep Naruto-kun here... I'm sorry but I thought you could let it slip just this one time?" said the black haired teacher. He talked to break the awkward silence that started to shroud the room.

"eh? I…" said Minato nervously. He wasn't really sure what to answer so, he whined a little bit.

'No! Of course you can not! Minato! You shouldn't! You must not! The boy was the Grinch! You can not let it slip this time! The boy was busy making out with the teacher, when he was supposed to be in the detention room! Of course you can not let this slip away! This is insane!' thought Minato in his mind.

He knew that his logic made him to think that way, and his conscience itself wouldn't let him to tolerate such things. But the sounds of his logic and his conscience started to grow smaller and smaller, as Minato then said again…

"Errr.. I… Maybe?" agreed Minato with a confused tone.

'Minato, you idiot! Why did you agree with the teacher!' said Minato's inner conscience in his mind.

"My, thank you Minato-san, I know that you would understand.. Now, if you'll excuse me…" excused the teacher. He definitely ordered Minato to fuck off from his room, although he was just meant it implicitly.

"Ehh, of course Itachi-san.." said Minato nervously.

He glanced again to the boy's face, still hoping if the boy would start to scream out for help. But he didn't. And so, Minato left the room, he closed the door and with a confused face, he went back to his room. He picked out his belongings and started to walk out from his office, after he locked his room. He felt completely weird and empty.

'Why did I let him do it? Was it because I think it's not my business?' thought Minato weakly.

He didn't know what's happening to him. He didn't know why he'd even do such things. Why he even let those things to be happened. He couldn't believe with himself anymore. It was really a lot of things that was happening from today. And seeing what had happened before, really leaving Minato in speechless state. Deep down he knew that he shouldn't be doing that but he just couldn't talk…

'What's happening to me…?' thought Minato in his mind.

It was a really really a bad day for him, his mind just started to be short-circuited and he couldn't think about anything anymore. His mind just went blank after he had seen the incident… So, he decided to not think about the brat and all the things that had happened today, as he went home to his home sweet home.

_Meanwhile at the office…_

"Hmm... I'm impressed that you really didn't talk about it with Minato-san... I wondered why Naruto-kun..?" said the Math teacher calmly.

He then started to bend down and pressed Naruto that was still bent over to the desk, faced down. He kissed at Naruto's cheek as his fingers still spreading out Naruto's entrance. Naruto didn't say anything. He didn't want his fears be seen by the teacher or by the English teacher. And that's why he kept silent.

He kept it all in him and pretended that he didn't care anymore. He was being raped. He was too ashamed to even talk with. And if it hadn't been Minato that was standing idly in front of him, he would have definitely screamed out loud. But, it's too bad that it was Minato that was standing there. He didn't want his weakness be seen by the English teacher.

"Hmm? Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi calmly.

"No... Please... stop..." pleaded Naruto weakly.

As he could now feel his entrance was being ripped out with his teacher's fingers. Spreading him all over, he could also feel that his entire organ was being stirred up inside.

"Well, I'm impressed that you didn't ask for help with your teacher… Who knows that maybe he would want to join us together, ehh Naruto-kun? Maybe I should call him back… right Naruto-kun? The more the merrier..." said Itachi teasingly.

"No... don't!" said Naruto pleadingly.

He could feel his eyes started to be stinging again due to the ache and also the humiliation. The thought of Minato was also joining with this rape just humiliated Naruto even more. But Naruto forced it all back. He couldn't let to cry in front of the teacher.

"Why? You know you have a very interesting body here...very smooth and lean… you should give yourself more credit..." said Itachi appreciatively.

"No... stop it.." said Naruto.

He was very ashamed now. He closed his eyes not really wanted to think about anything either. He just wished that the time would go on faster so that this shameful event would be over soon. He had to admit that his body was a walking curse. He didn't know why every one wanted to rape him. But he couldn't think anymore. He closed his eyes, trying to dull his mind off as he's anticipating the pain that would come in a moment.

And there he could feel it...

The intense pain started to creep out all over his body. He could feel the pain was very unbearable when he was being entered by his teacher. He could feel it... It was very excruciating... It's like he was being ripped in two or three… The pain was creeping in his body, making it all way to his throat as he groaned out in pain.

He could also notice that a little bit of blood drip down from inside of him due to the intense pain. The teacher was moving forward and backward rhythmically as he pounded at Naruto. But Naruto didn't cry. He didn't want to let his tears falling down to his cheek, making him humiliated even more. All that he could do was just groan out a simple groan... because…

It was hurt so bad…

-To Be Continued—

Author's Note

2nd chapter finished! Hehehe.. I'm sorry, I make you disappointed right? LOL... I never said that Naruto would be raped by Minato. :p, I said that "there will be actual rape scene"… and so there is! LOL…

For those who thought or wished that Minato would rape Naruto… I'm sorry! I just like to tease you :p

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto: It's all your fault!

Author: What? Why?

Naruto: You sick bastard! It's hurt! you know!

Author: Oh, grow up!

Naruto: What? How about I grow up after I rasengan-ed you?

Author: What? No! Help! Help meee…!

Naruto: Rasengan! *Boom*

Author: Hah! You missed it!

Naruto: Damn!

Author: As a punishment, I'm gonna have you raped again! *Evil Laugh*

Naruto: What?

Author: Minaatooo…

Minato: Oh, Okay… *Pulling off his shirt*

Naruto: Noooo! you sick bastard! You can't have me raped again! Minato you pervert! Why did you pull your shirt off! Noo! Help mee..!

Author: LOL

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This is just a little something I created in my mind… Hahaha… LOL

Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope you like my stories! Hehe... R&R okay?


End file.
